


"He did not sign to solve unsolved cases of love"

by SatanicMe



Series: Fallen Meteors aka Angels [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Love drama 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Guess what happens at the LAPD when Marcus is dead? A new lieutenant fills the spot.





	"He did not sign to solve unsolved cases of love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [fandomoverload](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/gifts), [Ena2705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/gifts).



> Just a oneshot that has nothing to do with "THis night we grieve together".
> 
> Post 3x24

"Good morning, Lieutenant Errics. I hope your move to LA went well.", a cheery young woman with an enthusiastic smile greeted Scott who just had finished putting all his documents where they belonged in his new office.

Back at the NYPD he had been a good detective well known for his talents at handling impossible situations and reading his coworkers good enough to know when they had hit or not a dead end in their investigations.

His old boss sometimes had come to him if there was a big case with no leads that was about to be closed asking if the case was worth of further investigations.

But a week ago the detective got a letter from the Los Angeles Police Department which probably had heard of Scott's unique skills asking if he had interest in taking a job as new Lieutenant there.

Somehow Scott assumed the reason he got the letter had to do a little bit with his friend Ally's recommendation to the mayor of New York, who then had praised Scott's clean and transparent work at the NYPD in the news.

"Hello, Miss what shall I call you? Sorry. I am new here and didn't get to know anybody.", he answered the girl with the Star Trek Tshirt in his office while shooting her an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind. My name is Ella and I work here as the forensic scientist. Most times I help the infamous Deckerstar couple to solve their cases when I am not here."

Ah. Ella Lopez. Her file was an interesting one to read. Although half of her family where low time criminal and the rest the extreme kind of fanatic Christians the woman still joined the police force.

Her file was the only one Scott had managed to read yet. He regretted it because he had no idea who Deckerstar was.

Deckerstar sounded like he slid right into a love story involving drama that hopefully did not interfere to much with the work climate here.

"Can you fill me in who Deckerstar exactly are?"

A half an hour later Scott regretted asking since Ella had filed him in in the completely crazy and dramatic love story behind the couple who still did not manage to get together and would cause more problems in the near future if they did not resolve the sexual tension that Ella mentioned between them.

 

-0-0-

 

He did not sign to solve unsolved cases of love.

Definitely.

"Why does Morningstar not just ask her out?"

"There was much more going on around the scary Charlotte being his Stepmother time and something happened that made Lucifer unsecure of himself again. I don't know what exactly occurred but since then he kinda avoided Chloe and now it's even worse because they avoid each other as if the other had the pest. The fact that Lucifer is a strong believer of free will because of his method acting role is not helping, too.

"Excuse me, Miss Lopez. It seems like I have to handle some graving problems to create an acceptable work space again."

"Shit- Are you - oh my god can I watch?"

There was no way Scott would just stand by and suffer through the endless love drama that had been going on in this precinct since years.

He didn't care if it was too personal to interfere with two of his employees he did not even know yet.

Back at the NYPD he had suffered through a similar scenario with the assumption that the two idiots back there would manage it on their own.

Let's say that his time back there was uncomfortable. 

Storming out of his office he commanded the forensic scientist to lead him to the two lovesick fools. Fortunately the both of them were at the same time in the same room although both of them wanted to flee from each other.

It seemed like their friends had forced them to speak with each other.

Good for him, Scott thought. At least he would not be forced to drag the devilish consultant and the impressive detective - he meant her work Ella told him about explaining the Deckerstar mess, not her beauty - to lecture them at the same time.

"Good morning, Detective Decker and Consultant Morningstar. My name is Scott Errics and I transferred from the NYPD after I got an job offer as a lieutenant."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant, although I am sorry as I have to leave early. A patron of my club just called."

The man who Scott was told was method acting the devil was intimidating tall, had dark eyes and dark styled hair, his straight body posture remembered Scott of his cousin Steve who had served many years in the army and this look in that guy's eyes was really weird.

It's as if the consultant was actually able to read him like a open book if he desired it. As if he was as much a threat to the consultant as a tiny fly.

But if Scott let him leave now he would never solve that damn love fiasco between those two idiots.

So he moved over to the door frame blocking the way of the supposed devil.

"I fear I can't let you go yet. Miss Lopez informed me about the complicated situation between you, Mr. Morningstar, and you, Detective Decker, and how much it actually disrupted the peaceful atmosphere in this environment. Not only that, your distrust and unresolved issues also interfered with your efficiency, I heard. And I've already experienced this scenario and know how it would not solve itself so neither of you are allowed to go until you solved your damn issues! I think I speak for all who work here that this love fiasco has to end."

The blond woman seemed to be frustrated being confronted by her lieutenant, him, about her personal life inside of work and shouted Ella some 'We talk later, traitor' glances.

Despite his angry expression the consultant with the name of the devil what just made Scott wonder how messed up that guy must be Lucifer huffed like a little child realizing that he either followed Scott's order or risked losing his job and the chance of being Chloe's partner in fighting crime.

"Stupid human. Ok, the detective and I will solve our issues. You can leave now."

"Leave? As if I would give you the possibility to flee again from the needed talk. Yes, I heard from the situation about Las Vegas. The desert, too. You two talk."

"Yay! Deckerstar!"

Detective Decker turned to Lucifer throwing shortly a calculating glance to Scott who was not moving away an inch sure in his decision despite the devil's scaring glare.

"I suppose we really need to talk."

"I am still me. You remember that part, I hope."

"You mean the adorable, cute, sweet man I knew?"

"I'm not adorable!"

Scott saw how the detective pulled out her phone showing the consultant a picture. Miss Lopez who now stood right next to the homicide detective suddenly started to laugh as she seemed to have seen the picture too, while Mr. Morningstar cheeks turned pink and his shoulders slumped.

"I surrender. You are a mean woman, detective. Did Maze send you that picture?"

"Yes. She did."

"You meanie"

"Just payback for Vegas. Don't you want to tell me what the true reason was behind your stupid fake marriage?"

"My mom possessed Charlottes Richards body at that time and manipulated me making me believe that your love was not real because you were specifically created by Dad. Although I am now doubting the fact that everything between us was just a lie it's still difficult to get over that metaphoric punch in my face."

What the heck? Possessing? Scott was confused. Did the consultant really believe in demons? Oh dear god. What was awaiting him? Please don't be an insane mad crazy psychopath, he prayed silently in his mind to whatever entity would listen to him.

"That's why you fleed. Your coping mechanism is horrible. Next time something like this happens you come to me, ok?"

The detective believed him? Scott swore under his breath that his day became crazier with every second he spent here in the conference room.

But running away was no option since then the whole drama would keep going on.

"I will if you promise me not to reject me. To experience that from you would - no will destroy me."

"Hm... why don't we make a deal out of it. You tell me what's going on while I don't reject you?"

"It seems like even the exception is not afraid of making a deal with the devil. Can I add another condition to the deal?"

Did only he notice that mischievous glow in the consultant eyes?

"What may it be?"

"Tell me, was it real to you?"

"Yes. Every single bit of it. I don't care what you are, to me you are still the sweet, loving and funny partner that told me on the first day despite all my doubts that he's the devil and how much he desired to punish the killer of his friend to bring justice. You never saw me as a pretty doll in the way the others did while I never saw you as the monster the world and you think you are. I love you, dumbass."

"I fear, I have fallen again but this time I fell for you. You've caught yourself an angel, my love."

With those words the pair kissed and Scott fist pumped in his thoughts. But as he wanted to leave the room he heard the ruffling of feathers.

 

Turning back to the consultant he swore up to heaven and down to hell witnessing the divine.

 

  


  


  


  


Bright white glowing angel wings had sprouted from the devil's back lighting up the room. The feather were puffed in quite obvious excitement from the kiss while the world Scott Errics believed in went upside down.

Damn. He threatened the devil to fire him. And forced him to clean up his mess.

Dear god, what has his life become?

Damn, if the devil existed then God existed, too.

Was he damned to hell?

Wait- why was the devil working as civilian consultant? Shouldn't he be busy with plans for the world's damnation? 

Either the devil was more trickery than the Bible Scott had been forced as child to study it until he knew every passage due his very religious family gave him credit for or the damn book got it all wrong and the devil had simply needed a break from his job.

Why did the more absurd theory of his sound actually quite reasonable ?

Having stared at the angelic wings Scott then looked at the (angel's?) devil's face.

It seemed very relieved and happy like something incredible good had happened the consultant had not expected.

The expression the devil wore remembered Scott of his nephew whose parents had been fighting very much and there was no hope left for them to solve their issues.

Scott's brother and his wife had almost their divorce through as an accident had put the woman into hospital.

Despite the very high chances of death in cause of a life threatening head injury she survived and the two adults realized they were still in love since non of them could watch the other leave.

As Scott's nephew found out his parents called of the divorce he was so relieved and happy since he had given up the hope for them.

It looked like the devil had given up his hope for love.

No person gave up hoping for love except he experienced something traumatic enough that proofed him that other people were not able of caring for him.

 

Holy shit.

Was the devil in the end not an evil unredeemable?

The consultant didn't appear to be one of the kind of those who just reasonless wreck havoc or take out his revenge against innocent.

Actually he looked like a normal but troubled man.

Well, maybe the devil was not as bad the Bible had him depicted to be by probably using him as scapegoat.

Wait- had he sympathy for the devil?

 

In the meanwhile an enthusiastic forensics scientist questioned an incredible amount of things and metaphorically holed the devil.

 

Coincidentally the new lieutenant found a few days later after a small nervous breakdown in the precinct, an evening spent with drinking himself into the nirvana and then experiencing an destructive identity crisis he still was in with one or two panic attacks a flyer from a therapist laying on his desk.

 

 

>    
> 
> 
> **Doctor Linda Martin**
> 
>  **Therapist for those who saw the supernatural**
> 
>  **If your coworker is actually the devil, you met an angel, came back from the death or you were involved in a divine or infernal mess call me.**
> 
>  **+13 666 666 666**

 

"Crazy City of Angels. Mike will probably laugh his ass off if I tell him."

 

 

 

 

   


**Author's Note:**

> Who is the guy named Mike? Is he Scott's best friend? Boyfriend? Husband? Or maybe even Lucifer's brother?


End file.
